Love Story
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: AU. NaruHina. Romeo, take me somwhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run. You be the prince, and I'll be the princess. It's a Love Story, baby just 'yes.'


_Love Story._

"I don't want to go."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't."

"Naruto isn't going with anyone, I don't know why you're so –,"

"This has nothing to do with Naruto-kun!"

Silence.

"Okay, maybe a little bit…"

"You are going to prom!"

- & -

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"You wanna go to prom with me?"

- & -

"Hinata quit_ fidgeting,"_ Ino scolded, as she fixed her hair. "You'll ruin your hair, you know."

"Her hair looks fine, Ino," Tenten said, shooting Ino a look.

"You'll be fine tonight, Hinata. Don't worry," Temari encouraged.

"Naruto is going to be_ speechless _when he sees you, you know," Sakura added, beaming with pleasure.

"Oi, Temari!" called Temari's brother, Kankurou. "You're boyfriends are here."

"Then you better disappear!" Temari yelled back at him.

Grumbling was heard, and then the slam of a bedroom door. Kankurou, who did not have a date to prom, was moping in his room. Gaara had left fifteen minutes ago to pick up Matsuri.

"Ready, girls?" Temari asked, turning to her friends and grinning.

"Duh," Ino answered, sweeping back her blonde hair.

The girls walked out of Temari's huge dressing room, and made their way downstairs, to the boys.

Chouji looked handsome in his neat suit, while Shikamaru looked ready to fall asleep, his clothes rumpled and wrinkled. Sasuke looked classic in his suit, and Naruto managed to pull of a serious look. Neji looked as he always did, stoic and serious.

Ino wore a simple, dark blue dress that brought out the color of her eyes, with silver-white heels. Sakura was dressed in a green halter dress, with gold sequins adorning the hem and V-neck. Tenten wore a fiery red dress with a slit up the side of her leg, revealing her black, strappy sandals. Temari was dressed in a classic black dress hugged her curves, and swirled around her legs.

But it was Hinata, in Naruto's eyes, that lit up the room.

Her dress was simple; snow white with a pale blue ribbon tying around her petite body beneath her chest. The dress flowed out around the hips, trailing behind her a little. Her hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail, pinned there with a sparkling clip.

Hinata looked up and met Naruto's eyes, and then they both blinked.

* * *

A beautiful young woman stood with her friends, dressed in white, blue, and silver gown with long sleeves falling around her elbows. Her hair, which was indigo-black, was pulled back in a pretty braid, falling down her left shoulder.

A young, handsome man stood across the room, watching her. He was dressed in the usual attire of man nowadays – a black tailcoat, boots, breeches, and a cuffed shirt. His hair was bright blonde, his eyes and even brighter blue.

The man approached the woman, and she turned to him at he giggling of her friends.

"May I have this dance, Juliet?" he asked, bowing.

"Of course," she answered, curtsying. The man accepted her offered hand and led her out to the dance floor, the smile never leaving his face.

"Romeo," she added, with a sly smile.

- & -

"Hinata!" called a stern voice. "What are you doing?"

"Father, please—,"

"Stay away from her, _Romeo,_" Hiashi said, sternly, half-mocking Hinata's pet name for Naruto.

The blonde man looked pain as Hinata collapsed onto the staircase and cried, burying her face in her hands.

"No, please – don't go, Naruto!" she begged.

"I have to, Hinata," Naruto whispered, his blue eyes looking up from Hinata's miserable face into Hiashi's stern one.

The man was only protecting his daughter from what he thought was a bad influence. Naruto could feel his – and Hinata's – heart break as he turned and made to walk away.

"Take me with you, then!" Hinata cried, lunging past her father with a swish of her long skirts. "Somewhere we can be together – forever!"

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered, gripping her tiny hand in his as he stared into her eyes. "Hinata, don't make this even harder…"

"B-but this is a love story," she whispered, tears streaming down from her beautiful, clear eyes. "You have to take me with you. You have to say yes."

Under Hiashi's stern – but guilty – gaze, Naruto leaned forward and lightly kissed Hinata's cheek.

"Meet me in the garden," he whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear. "We _will _be together."

- & -

"Hinata!"

"Naruto!"

The two lovers embraced, savoring each other's presence.

"We have to be quiet," Hinata warned, as she pressed herself against Naruto's strong form. "We're dead if my father finds out."

"Let's just pretend we aren't here," Naruto whispered to her, tucking the love his life into his arms. "We're somewhere, alone – together."

"My father, my sister, my cousin," Hinata hissed, pulling back from Naruto's embrace. "They're all trying to tell me how to act, how to _feel."_

"They love you, Hinata," Naruto replied, seriously. "They're just trying to protect you."

"From _you?_ You're the best thing that has happened to me."

"Yes, but –,"

"I don't care how hard they make it," Hinata interrupted, throwing herself back into Naruto's arms. "This is true love, and I'll never leave you willingly, Romeo."

"I know," Naruto whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

- & -

A day went by.

A week.

Another week.

- & -

Hinata walked down the street, smiling at the people despite the sadness in her heart. She missed Naruto so much it burned – he hadn't come for her since the secret meeting in the garden.

"Hinata!"

The indigo-haired girl turned and saw a handsome, blonde man walk towards her.

"N-Naruto?"

The blonde-haired man stared down at the young woman that possessed his heart and smiled at her, opening his arms to embrace her. She stared at him, her pearly white eyes sad, heartbroken, and lonely.

"I've been feeling so alone, without you," Hinata whispered, clutching the basket in her arms as she looked up at Naruto. "I've been waiting, but you never come. Did I imagine those nights we spent together, in the garden? I don't know what to think – I don't know anything anymore, Romeo."

After her heartbreaking speech, Naruto smiled at her.

He knelt to the ground, and pulled out a ring.

"Marry me, Juliet," he whispered. "I'll never leave you alone. I love you, that's all I know."

Hinata stared at him, the basket dropping from her arms and falling to the ground.

"M-My father –?"

"I talked to him," Naruto whispered, slipping the ring onto Hinata's finger. "Go pick out a beautiful white dress – like the one we first met in."

Naruto stood up and embraced Hinata, kissing her fully on the lips.

"It's a love story," he whispered into her ear. "Say yes."

* * *

Hinata and Naruto's blink ended.

Hinata continued descending the stairs, and Naruto offered her his hand when she reached him. She slipped her own into his larger one, and smiled up at him as he beamed down at her.

"See you in the garden," he whispered.

_We were both young, when I first saw you._


End file.
